Morako
The Confederated States of Morako Is a primarily Maritime and Pacifist Country in Europe and North Africa with strong ties to parts of Australia . Morako has a long record of being a non military combatant but by no means does it remain neutral having finaced previous wars between other countries. View Morakoan News Nation Information Morako is a growing, developing, and old nation at 293 days old with citizens primarily of Arabic-Berber ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Morako work diligently to produce Gold and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Morako is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Morako has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Morako allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Morako believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Morako will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens Government The government of Morako is subject to a regular change. It has gone through many regime changes including a monarchy, a democracy, a Totalitarean Dictatorship (See Below) and a Federal Government. Economy The Morakoans rely on an impressive array of mining tunnels around the country to sustain itself through mineral refining. It's main produce has been massive veins of gold in Castille on the islands and rich deposits of oil in Gibraltar and North Africa . Morako utilises an extensive shipping fleet to transport its good around to its trading partners. Morako has five trading slots being used in trade agrrements. Geography Most of the Bureaucracy is Centre in Spain with outlying regions comprising Andorra, France, Portugal, Morroco and Algieria. Climate Throughout the country of Morako there is extensive rain with upto 1247mm falling annually. Temperatures range from -7° to the high 30's°. Snow occurs throughout December, January and Febuary. Religion The Religious tendencys in Morako lead to a widespread diversity of beliefs. The predominant ones include Christianity, The Worship of Cocidius, Orphism and Judaism. Education Morako currently has three private schools supplementing the education system. These are the Shanks School, Valencia Grammar School and St. Bréanainn College. Morako also posesses two universities, The University of Morako and the University of El Cid. Entertainment Morako has two stadiums that have been built so as to better the level of sport being played. Within these are housed many sporting facilities that improve the physical health of the citizens of Morako. Each of the satdiums is located in a major city of Morako these being Valencia, and in El-Jazair. Military The Unsung War On the 9th of October 2007, 3 Nations: Boroahmire, Lake of Fire & Kandor launched progressive attacks on the people of Morako. Although the army fought diligently in morakos Defense they were swiftly overcome by the superior force of the combined people.these attacks coincided with other attacks on the members of the Imperial republic for an as of yet undisclosed reason. Peace has been made with both kandor and Boroahmire, while the Lake of fire remains opposed to Morako despite peace offers. Anrachy has ensumed across Morako and while a militia guard of 10,000 has been enlisted to make order it has been estimated that it will take several days for the country to be brought to order. Post War After the war Morako has recovered at a steady rate while its greatest lost has been the loss of life in both military and civilian areas. Black January January 2007 has been marked as a dark period in the history as a series of Internal and External incidents caused strife within Morako. The Silvester Rebellion During the weeks preceding the end of 2006, John Wilcox led the people of Morako in a revolution against the Dictatorial government of Mark Rutherford, who had seized power mid 2006. The forces of the rebellion stormed the city of Barcelona and razed the parliament there as a sign of the new regime. Revolutionaies also charged the presidential palace capturing the former dictator. The Capital was changed from Barcelona to the city of Valencia and a federal government was imposed as of January 1, 2007, with key revolutionary John Wilcox being given the position of Prime Venator until the situation had become controlled. as of the 2nd of March 2007 New elections have placed Dan Storer in the position of Prime Venator. This is not to be confused with the Silver Revolution of Duetchland The Perth Incursion On the 23/24 January 2006 the people of Morako were assaulted by forces from the Sovereign state of Christieville while there were minimal civilian casualties the Morakoan Military suffered tremendous losses that has cripple the defense capabilities of the nation. Peace was hastily re-established but as of yet no explaination as to the reason of the attacks has been made by the Christieville Government. Aftermath While the government has regained control of the country there was still mass rioting aroung the nation which would be controlled through military force. Morako has since recovered from the incident and it's economy has steadily increased since. Navy C.M.S Corvus Morako currently has one battleship the Confederated Morakoan Ship Corvus. This shp is the first in a series of productions as Naval protection ships for the security of the nearby Traderoutes. Under a Federal commision several Privateers have been employed to gain extra revenue for the Federated States. Chief amongst these is Captain Jaques Roberts who organises the Privateers and reports directly to commander in chief John Wilcox from his Flagship; Bateau des Plumes These work in both an aerial and naval capacity. Intelligence In effort to utilise the new technological advancements in Spy training and equipment Morako has established Agency 7 to better coordinate the intelligence gathering and policing of the affairs of the people of Morako and interantional incidents. Diplomacy Morako enjoys stable relations with many. It is a member of the Imperial Republic. National Holidays *17 April - Ravensday *18 September - Confederation Day *9 October - Remeberance Day Link http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=46065 Category:Nations Category:Black team Category:Morako Category:The Imperial Republic